voldraniafandomcom-20200214-history
Tabarinth Morentius
Tabarinth "Meq" Morentius, known to the public as "Tabarinth Savegaze," is an Unknown Soldier who was born in an unknown place in Voldrania at an unknown date to unknown now-deceased parents. He is well known as one of the West's greatest mages, having invented Glyph Magic. History Early Life Almost all of Tabarinth's early life is a mystery. The place he was born is unknown, though it is known to have been in western Voldrania. His parents died when he was too young to remember them, and he spent an unknown amount of time alone. However, at some point, he was found by Calatan Morentius, who decided to adopt him. Tabarinth spent the rest of his time in Voldrania living with his new family. When Voldrania fell, Tabarinth managed to get on board one of the Tedren ships during their evacuation. Life in Baratan When the Tedren ships landed in Baratan, Tabarinth slipped off with his father and began to wander the landscape. He was taught the arts of necromancy by his father, and he also taught those arts to the followers that Calatan began to amass. When Calatan was executed, Tabarinth assisted his brother, Keith, in performing the ritual to bring him back to life. However, shortly after Calatan's resurection, Meq began to doubt what he had become, and slowly drifted away from the group. He officially left after the Nether War, when Calatan set out to try and resurrect the Void Devourer. He wandered in Baratan alone for awhile, and eventually found himself in Varrenholm. Life in Varrenholm Shortly after arriving in Varrenholm, Tabarinth became a citizen under the name "Tabarinth Savegaze," and ended up spending time in Dalverad. He eventually grew curious about the mysterious energy that they had discovered in the middle of the Ranovitrian Gulf, leading him to travel there to study it. After finding a means of weaponizing this energy, Tabarinth began to openly practice the new magic. He was eventually approached by a man calling himself Zel, and he was invited to try out for the Unknown Soldier program. He accepted the offer, and began to train under Paxec. Tabarinth succeeded in his training, and officially became unknown soldier #5 in 84 AE under the new name "Meq." As an Unknown Soldier, Meq established the Varren Mages' Collective in order to further grow Varrenholm's magic power. Life as an Unknown Soldier As both an Unknown Soldier and the arch mage of the Varren Mage's Collective, Meq had little time to develop his own magical skills, but he still managed. At an unknown date, Meq was given a seat in The Dark Circle as the representative of both Glyph Magic and Varrenholm. When the ruins of The Siphon were discovered in 85 AE, Meq was one of the lead researchers in the nature of the machine. His extensive knowledge of the energy it was meant to collect gave him an edge over other researchers, however. It was also during this time that he learned to fluently speak Ranovid. Most of his time spent in the siphon, however, was spent researching the properties of the Vada Stone, focusing primarily on the bizarre warped black energy that was slowly leaking out of it. This research bore little fruit, even after the Xicci Stone had been found and brought back. In 89 AE, he took on an apprentice named Lucian Dantes, due to the potential he saw in her. After 3 years, Lucian's skill began to approach his own, and he ended up recommending her for the Unknown Soldier Program. Calatan's Re-emergence After hearing word that Calatan Morentius had appeared in Zaescaes in late 94 AE, Meq traveled there in hopes of finding him. After several weeks, in early 95 AE, Calatan appeared along with a massive pair of gates in the Zethrel District of Zaescaes. After the gates began to produce skeletal arms and kidnap citizens, Meq managed to teleport to the top of the gates and confront Calatan. After a short exchange of words, Calatan hinted at a god assisting him shortly before a massive red lightning bolt hit the ground between them. After this, Calatan was grabbed by one of the gate's skeletal arms and pulled in before the gates vanished. While falling, Meq managed to teleport back to the Unknown Soldiers HQ. After making it back to base, a meeting was convened between all of the active Unknown Soldiers, as well as The Captain. Multiple theories were passed back and forth on what the gates were, with the most noteworthy coming from Tov, claiming they may come from an old story dating back to the Tavrosian Empire known as The Gates of Despair. There were also many theories about who this supposed "god" may have been, with the most prominent coming from Vor, who believed it was either Zeno, Vada, Xicci, or the 3 working together. After theories were made, a plan to strike was formulated. Calatan remained quiet for several months, however, but appeared with the gates over the Varren capital Ulfarstradden in late April. After Calatan re-appeared in Ulfarstradden, Meq assisted the city's defense in holding the gates back. While defending, Meq encountered his brother, Keith, bringing a large number of dead people back to life to try and stop the defense. With the help of the rest of the Unknown Soldiers, including the 2 new recruits, Meq was able to take down all of the undead soldiers Keith has brought back. However, before he could subdue Keith, he simply vanished. Shorty after, a mysterious being appeared on top of the gates, and called down a burning sky on the city. The burning sky destroyed all of the city's defenses aimed a the gates, forcing Meq and the rest of the Unknown Soldiers to take over as the defense. While bottlenecking the gates, Meq was once again approached by Calatan, who eventually began to flee towards the portal between the gates. Meq, along with Vor and Jex, followed Calatan through the gates, where they were greeted by a strange place. On the other side of the gates was a large cavern, which Vor identified as being in the nether. In the middle of this cavern was a building, inside of which was a crystalline structure resembling a giant person. Calatan once again appeared to the group, however, this time he showed no signs of wanting to attack. Instead, he revealed his plan; use the gates to collect massive numbers of people, as his "god" partner was able to devour the energy they collected from simply being in the cavern. After revealing his plans, Calatan revealed that he had told them his plans to buy time for his partner to show up. His partner later identified himself as Tethris, and refused to assist Calatan in dealing with the 3. Out of rage, Calatan lashed out towards the group, but Meq was able to bring him down and kill him. Tethris, rather than getting frustrated at losing his partner, thanked the group for doing him a favour, and took his leave. The 3 then left the cavern using the door they had come in with, which lead to a small island in the middle of Stormvale. After the War After the months following the war, Meq went back to life of occasional mundane happenings and small events. The most notable of these events was about a month after the war, where he was greeted in his office by the Void Lurker Sphree. The few exchanged a few words, and Sphree revealed that he was there for a necklace Meq had taken off of Calatan's corpse. Without explaining what the necklace was or why he wanted it, Sphree eventually took his leave. A few months after that, Tethris was once again spotted, and revealed where he would be a few months from that time. When that time came, Meq was onboard the fleet that was sent out to take Tethris down. Appearance Meq has an extremely unique, as well as mysterious appearance. He has a Jarulian facial shape with multiple Narin features, coupled with long silverish hair. Most notably is his eyes, with one being brown and the other being yellow. After becoming an Unknown Soldier, Meq had his unknown soldier tattoo put on his right cheek. Category:New Voldranians Category:Characters Category:Varren Category:Soldiers Category:Magic Users